APH Horror Legends
by AlchemistOfSushi
Summary: Well-known horror/urban legends/myths with your favourite Hetalia characters! Rated M, just to be safe. Please R&R. A different character for every legend/myth, starting with the world's own hero...
1. USA

**A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Please read and review~**

* * *

Alfred was keen to tell Arthur about the mad old man who'd been buried alive up at the cemetery just a few kilometres away from Francis's house. He told the older boy that if someone went up to the cemetery at night, they would be able to hear the man scratching at his coffin. Arthur scoffed and brushed Alfred's hand off his shoulder. Alfred continued to tell Arthur that apparently, if someone went to his grave, he would grab them and pull them into the coffin with them. At this point, Wang Yao told Alfred to stop being so gullible, but Alfred protested that it was true.

'Then how about you prove it?' Ivan suggested. Alfred's mouth dropped open. He saw the smirk tugging at Ivan's lips as he tried to speak but found no voice. 'You are the _hero_, am I right?'

'Yes! Of course I am!' Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Arthur let out a half-laugh. Wang Yao came back into the room holding a long stake with a sharp, pointed tip. Ivan told Alfred to prove his heroic demeanour by going up to the graveyard that night and stabbing the stake into the ground and then returning back to Francis's house.

So, that night, they were all sitting in the living room of Francis's house, huddled around a walkie-talkie, while Alfred took the stake and began his journey up to the graveyard. On the way there, he told himself that he was going to be okay. _I can do thi_s, _I'm the hero. I'm the hero. _He gulped as his sapphire hues rested on the headstone of the old man's grave on the other side of the large cemetery.

His free hand rested on the walkie-talkie connected to his belt. He was tempted to radio Arthur and tell him he was coming back. _No… I made a promise. If I go back now, I'll be the laughing stock of the World Meetings_.

'I'm the hero,' Alfred said, looking determined, striding through the other graves and around the headstones. 'I can do this! This is just a game!'

When he reached the old man's grave, he took a deep breath, calming his nerves, before driving the stake deep into the ground without hesitation. As the stake embedded itself into the earthy ground, Alfred's sleeve caught on the walkie-talkie, flipping it a few metres away from where the blonde was standing. Pleased with his efforts, Alfred smiled triumphantly as he looked at the headstone.

He turned to get the walkie-talkie, radio Arthur and then make his way back to Francis's house. As he went to walk away, he felt a tug on his trousers and a cold object rubbing against his ankle. The blonde began to scream and then he collapsed.

Half an hour had passed, and Alfred had not returned, so Francis and Arthur suggested that the best thing to do would be to go and look for him. Alfred had not answered his walkie-talkie — all they got was static.

When the group got to the grave, they found Alfred's body, cold and pale, lying on the ground. Arthur was about to admit that the younger boy had been right, when Wang Yao noticed that the stake had gone through the bottom of Alfred's trousers. In his haste, Alfred had thought that the stake holding him down had been the man. It wasn't the man that killed him though; he'd died of fright.

* * *

**This has always been one I liked... I don't know why... -idiotic smile-**

_Alfred: WHYY DID YOU KILL ME OFF FIRST? D'X I'm the HERO! I HAVE to live!  
Alchemist: ... -hides in corner, waving white flag- A Gomen nasaiiiii!  
Iggy: -smirks behind his tea-_

**Reviewers get a cookie and a shirtless nation of their choice~ :D**

******Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Nations like America, who have already suffered their fate, can't be chosen, but the nations who survive, or are mentioned in the fanfiction (such as Iggy, France, Russia, etc.) will be allowed in~**

**Next up: **Im Yong Soo (Korea)


	2. Korea

**A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one! I had fun writing this chapter. I think, this is one of my favourite horror legends XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~ (believe me, if I owned it, Estonia would get 80% more screen time~ XD)  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Please read and review~ **

**

* * *

**

Im Yong Soo was obsessed with the haunted house at the annual summer carnival. He loved the feel of the adrenaline pumping rapidly through his body as he walked around the darkened maze full of surprises, ready to scare the living daylights out of those who were brave enough to go in. Of course, being such a fan, he went into the haunted house every year, so he'd gotten quite used to it. But this year was different: they had newer surprises for the haunted house-goers. And Im Yong Soo was ready for whatever the haunted house threw at him.

He managed to dodge all the spring-activated traps, and found a dimly lit door near the end of the haunted house. Im Yong Soo walked towards it and he was mildly shocked as a corpse dropped down in front of him, its arms flying up, ready to embrace the Korean who jumped back, a wild grin on his face. He had to admit; compared to the other corpses, this one looked real. Im Yong Soo wanted to give Wang Yao and Kiku a pleasant surprise by hanging this at his house and then inviting them over.

The Korean plotted a scheme to sneak around the back of the haunted house after it closed and steal the corpse. All he had to do was wait, so he continued around the maze. He ran into a man, whose appearance made him look as though he might've been one of the corpses in the house too. It was in fact, the owner of the haunted house, and he was dead ugly. He had a hump on his back and his muscles were bulging off his arms in disfiguring angles. Im Yong Soo noticed the narrowed eyes that stared back at him and shuddered. He made a mental note to keep out of that guy's way in the future.

While waiting for the carnival to end, Im Yong Soo killed time by walking around the carnival grounds. All he could think about was the reactions of his two brothers. Wang Yao would probably kill him for it, and Kiku would most likely faint. But Im Yong Soo was too excited to worry about whether Kiku would faint or not; his mind was fixed on how he was going to possibly get the corpse from the haunted house.

The carnival closed shortly, and the stampede of carnival-goers all heading for the exit gave Im Yong Soo his chance to sneak around the back of the haunted house and slip through the door. All the lights around the haunted house were dimmed to almost being switched off. The front doors were closed and chained. The back door was still open, and it was too easy to get into. Im Yong Soo chuckled to himself quietly as he stepped carefully to avoid setting off any traps. It was harder than he thought to navigate through the darkened maze.

Im Yong Soo traced his fingertips along the wall lightly, when he ran into something furry. It stank of decay, and the Korean coughed a little before realising he'd set off a trap. He lifted his foot and the arm retracted back.

The corpse that Im Yong Soo wanted was hanging by a rope attached to a harness that also had struts attached to the corpse's arms, so when it bounced on the rope, the arms went flying upwards like they'd done when Im Yong Soo had first encountered it. The Korean just had to take the corpse off the rope and then he'd be able to take off with it.

_Creeeaaaakkk… _Im Yong Soo's blood turned to ice. Floorboards creaked behind the Korean teenager. _Creeeaaakkk…_ The teenager reminded himself that the floorboards had to be quite loose for the spring-traps to work, so it must be why they're making that sound, right? _Creeeaaakkkk_… He thought about turning tail and running away, but then he'd made it this far for nothing. Im Yong Soo wasn't giving up now. It was just his nerves, right? Just his nerves.

Im Yong Soo hugged the corpse close to his chest as he reached up to get the rope off. The cold plastic mask touched his cheek, and the angle that the dim light shone on it made it seem as though it was either grinning or it was snarling. The Korean boy also noticed the musty, rotten smell about the corpse. Fed up with trying to nicely unhook the rope, Im Yong Soo jerked the rope with a sharp tug, pulling the corpse free of the rope, but dropping it clumsily in the process. He attempted to catch it, but all he could grab was its arm, hearing a light pop as it came out of its socket, and the material of its shirt ripped at the shoulder. The ripped sleeve slid off the arm as Im Yong Soo looked in disappointment, but something caught his eye. Having gotten used to the dim light, the Korean could see the faint outline of what appeared to be a smooth, circular bump at the end of the arm, where it would've been attached to the shoulder. He held it closer to his face as his studied it the light, but then dropped it as if it were white-hot.

Im Yong Soo's eyes widened as realisation hit him like a punch to the gut. It was a bone. A human bone. The once-arrogant Korean teenager picked up the corpse by the faded collar of its shirt, and hesitantly removed the mask. The face that had once been hidden was revealed: skin that was a grey pallor, mummified and dry. Its face was contorted into a look of pure horror. A once-white gag had been tied tight around the corpse's mouth. Heavily shadowed eyes had sunken into the skull. The gag, now loosened from rotting, fell from the corpse, revealing badly decayed teeth behind a mouth with no lips.

Dropping the corpse, Im Yong Soo staggered back, a look of terror on his face as he collapsed to the ground on weakened knees, turning his head to the side and vomiting, before he felt a hand grab a fistful of his hair and force him back onto his feet. He found himself face-to-face with the man from earlier — the one Im Yong Soo had jeered at inwardly for being so ugly. The man kneed Im Yong Soo in the stomach and then hit him hard on the back of his head as he doubled over. Im Yong Soo went out like a light.

When the teenager regained consciousness, he found himself unable to move his arms or legs, for they had been bound to something solid. His chest felt as though he was being crushed in between concrete walls. There was a piece of cloth in his mouth, preventing him from making noise. His eyes widening, he saw the man who'd knocked him unconscious appear in front of him. Dirty fingernails stroked down Im Yong Soo's cheek.

'So young and handsome,' the man said, while Im Yong Soo could only shout in his mind, pleading for everything to be a dream. 'Such a pity. Such a pity. Too arrogant for your own good.'

Im Yong Soo tried to scream, but nothing came out. The man grabbed Im Yong Soo's head roughly and forced him to look down at the corpse he'd tried to steal.

'Much better to have an energised young boy than a bag of bones,' the man said. The man placed something over Im Yong Soo's face. It was plastic and cold. It was dark and tight. It hid Im Yong Soo's face.

It hid Im Yong Soo's tears.

Nothing else was ever heard of the Korean teenager who went missing on the last night of the carnival.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. :) Now, there's free cookies and a shirtless nation of your choice for lucky reviewers~ XD**

_Korea: EHHH? Why did you kill me off, da ze...  
China: Good riddance, aru -coughs-  
Japan: Un... I must... -nods affirmatively-  
Korea: -pouts- Oh well, this horror legend originated in me, da z... (punched by China)  
Alchemist: ... -watches Im Yong Soo fly off- Well hit, sir!  
China: -turns to Alchemist with a glare-  
Alchemist: -runs away-_

**Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Nations like America, who have already suffered their fate, can't be chosen, but the nations who survive, or are mentioned in the fanfiction (such as Iggy, France, Russia, etc.) will be allowed in~**

**Next up: **Raivis (Latvia)


	3. Latvia

**A/N: This one... I don't like... (I hate clowns... and dolls... D:) But, I feel very sorry for poor Latvia -cries in corner-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Read and Review, please?**

**

* * *

**

When he was a child, Raivis' parents had given him a toy clown that was a gift from his great-great-aunt. This clown doll had beady little eyes and a bit, wide smile that was outlined in bright red face-paint. It wore an oversized clown costume and it had big white, gloved hands. Raivis didn't like it because it made him feel scared. He felt as though it watched his every move. But he couldn't disown it because his great-great-aunt meant so much to him, and it would make her feel disappointed if he gave it back. So he kept it. But he shoved it in a little box and put the box into the cupboard downstairs, just below his mother's favourite china plates.

That night, when Raivis was asleep in bed, he heard a small voice coming in through the gap in his door and echoing in his ears.

'Raaaaaaiiiiiivvvviiissssss…'

The young boy sat bolt upright in his bed and pulled the blankets to his mouth to stop his whimpers. He heard the faint sound of scurrying and tiny, squeaky footsteps.

'I'm on the first ssttteeeeeppp, Raiivviisss…'

Raivis' eyes widened and he was restless for the rest of the night, even when he heard the footsteps subside to silence. He shook as he listened closely for anymore signs of the footsteps or the voice.

The next morning, Raivis was so tired that when he tried to tell his mother about what had happened, she told him it was just his imagination. Just a dream. He went to school and told his friends, but they laughed at him and told him to stop being such a coward. But Raivis wasn't a coward. He knew he was right. But no-one believed him. Not even his best friends.

Raivis couldn't sleep that night. He sat in bed, waiting in fear for the sound of the clown doll, which he heard soon after his parents went to bed. Quiet footsteps and shuffling from downstairs.

'Raaaaaaaaiiiivvvviiiiissssss…'

'No… no…' Raivis whispered. He began to cry.

'I'm on the fifth ssttteeeepppp, Raiivviisss…'

The voice was closer. If the doll was going up five steps at a time, then he had a day before it reached the top step. He squeezed his eyes shut. _A dream. A dream. It's all a dream. Come on, Raivis, don't be scared. It can't hurt you, it can't…_

Once again, Raivis tried to explain to his parents, but they told him again that it was only his dreams. His friends still wouldn't listen to his story, and Raivis kept checking the cupboard when he was at home, but the doll looked as though it had never been moved.

As nightfall came, Raivis shut his door. He never shut his door because he was afraid of the dark. But this was different. He was frightened more of that doll than of the dark. Raivis sat petrified as he listened for the doll. As he expected, he heard the voice.

'Raaaaaaiiivvvviiiiisssss…'

Raivis froze.

'I'm at the top step now, Raiivviisss…'

The young boy began to cry.

More footsteps.

'Raaaaaaiiivvvvviiisssss…'

_Please! Just go away! Leave me alone!_

'I'm at your door, Raiivviiiissss…'

_NO! NO! THIS IS JUST MY DREAM! THIS IS JUST MY IMAGINATION!_

'Raaaaaaiiiivvvviiisssss…'

Raivis' breathing stopped briefly as he heard the door creak. He couldn't scream. He was speechless. His body was paralysed with fear. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He saw a silhouette. Of a clown. Holding something. Something shiny. It was a knife. The sharp butcher's knife from the kitchen.

'Raaaaaaiiivvviiiiiisssss…'

_I'm going to die… I don't want to! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

'I'm at your beeeedddd, Raaaaiiivvviissssss…'

Light reflected off metal as Raivis realised his peril.

'Raaaaaaiiivvvviisss…'

Blood splattered and Raivis' body fell to the floor with a thud.

The next morning, Raivis' parents found their son's mutilated body in the middle of his bedroom. Blood covered every possible surface, and clutched tightly in his hands was the clown doll, which was buried with his body. Even if the doll murdered a little boy, it was forever sealed within the coffin, unable to do any further damage.

* * *

**;A; -shivers- Creepy, creepy, creeeeepy!**

_The Baltic Trio: -shudders-  
Estonia: W-why would you write such a thing?  
Latvia: -cries-  
Poland: (appears out of nowhere) Ugh, that's like, so creepy. I hope you totally don't kill me off, you know, I'm like, too fabulous to get killed off...  
Alchemist: -evil glint in eye-  
Poland: EH? Like, what's that look for, Alchemist? Uh, T-Tory, can you l-like, totally g-get in here, NOW?_

**Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Nations like America, who have already suffered their fate, can't be chosen, but the nations who survive, or are mentioned in the fanfiction (such as Iggy, France, Russia, etc.) will be allowed in~**

**Reviewers will get a cookie and a free shirtless nation of their choice~~ **

**Next up: **Feliks (Poland)


	4. Poland

**A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Please read and review~**

**

* * *

**

Feliks loved ponies. He loved them with a passion, and he owned many of them. Some he liked to race and some he dressed up and entered them in fashion shows for pets. One of his ponies was quite old, but Feliks felt like taking out to the racing track and giving it a run one last time before he went to Toris' house. Poland led the pony into the mini-trailer at the back of his 4WD. The pony was quite resistant and it refused to go in. Eventually, Feliks got it to comply and he boarded it into the mini-trailer.

Poland was driving to the race-track that was a few kilometres from his house. The old pony was making quite a fuss, but Feliks was too busy listening to his music full blast to hear it. Motorists drove past, beeping their horns loudly, but Poland was singing along.

"_I'm like, so pretty… Oh so totally pretty… and totally witty and—_" Feliks sang.

The old pony would not keep quiet. Poland rolled his eyes. It was ruining his beautiful singing, and he wanted to practise for Lithuania's. He knew the race-track was not too far away, so he would be able to get the pony out of the mini-trailer it hated so.

When Feliks arrived at the race-track, he happily skipped to the back of the mini-trailer and saw a trail of blood on the ground.

"Like, what's totally happened?" he inquired, though he was questioning himself. "Eek! Blood is like, so totally gross!"

The doors of the mini-trailer opened, and Feliks felt faint as he saw his old pony, dead. While driving along the road, the pony's legs had fallen through the floor, which was horribly rotted. Because Feliks was too pre-occupied, listening and singing, the pony's legs had been reduced to nothing but bloody stumps.

Poland promptly fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, this was extremely short! The legend was very short too... =_=; I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Reviewers get a cookie and a shirtless nation of their choice~ :D**

_Poland: -folds arms, turns away and pouts- I like, totally hate you, Alchemist.  
Lithuania: -sympathetic smile-  
Alchemist: I already apologised in advance, Feliks! Think of how Alfred must feel!  
Poland: -mutters something under breath-  
Alchemist: -sighs and looks at list- o_O The next person might just kill me..._

******Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Nations like America, who have already suffered their fate, can't be chosen, but the nations who survive, or are mentioned in the fanfiction (such as Iggy, France, Russia, etc.) will be allowed in~**

**Next up: **Lili and Vash Zwingli (Liechtenstein and Switzerland)


	5. Liechtenstein and Switzerland

**A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Please read and review~**

**A/N: **Vash and Liechtenstein are 8 and 4-years-old. For the legend to fit, I had to make them younger.

* * *

A young boy named Vash Zwingli moved into an old, run-down house with his family. The house had four storeys, and a large, spacious attic. Despite his protests, Vash's parents allowed his younger sister to have a room on the third floor.

Later that night, while Vash and his family were eating dinner, Liechtenstein smiled softly, and when asked what she'd been doing, she answered with, 'Talking to my friend, Mother.'

When Liechtenstein was asleep in her bed, her parents talked, and came to the conclusion that she was hallucinating, and that they should consult a child psychologist.

While Vash was playing outside the next day, Liechtenstein was taken to the child psychologist, who reassured them that it was perfectly normal for children of Liechtenstein's age to believe in imaginary friends. Vash had also said this earlier.

Liechtenstein and her parents returned, and Vash was still playing outside, chasing a rabbit, while brandishing his toy rifle. Liechtenstein said she needed to go and see her imaginary friend, but she didn't want to go up the stairs by herself, so Vash went with her.

They got to Liechtenstein's room to find that all her toys and clothes were scattered around everywhere. Vash's younger sister was a very organised girl, and Switzerland would never mess up her bedroom, so they became quite concerned.

Their parents decided to put a baby monitor in Liechtenstein's room, so they could hear the conversation. It went like this:

Liecht: "What's it like in heaven, Reid?"

Reid: "I can't tell you, but I can show you."

Liecht: "But I don't want to play a game."

Reid: "Don't worry, it's a fun game."

Liecht: "Okay."

-sliding, rustling, wind howling-

Liecht: "This is amazing! I can see the whole town from here!"

Reid: "Now, I'll help you find heaven."

Liecht: "How?"

Reid: "I'll push you and help you find heaven, like my Daddy showed me."

A sudden realisation hit Vash and his family, and they rushed outside, just in time to see Liechtenstein fall, screaming, to her death.

* * *

**This one... is sad... **

_Switzerland: -cocks gun-  
Liechtenstein: Brother...  
Alchemist: OHSHI- -runs-_

**Reviewers get a cookie and a shirtless nation of their choice~ :D**

******Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Nations like America, who have already suffered their fate, can't be chosen, but the nations who survive, or are mentioned in the fanfiction (such as Iggy, France, Russia, etc.) will be allowed in~**

**Next up: **Lithuania


	6. Lithuania

**A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Please read and review~**

**

* * *

**

Toris was trying to earn some extra money by offering to babysit for people. That night, he was asked to look after a little girl and her brother, both under the age of five. The family, as Lithuania soon discovered, upon entering the house, had a very strong liking to clowns. They had collected all kinds of clown figures, posters, photos and statues from all around the world, and they were displayed in the living room and the kids' playroom. All the clowns were various sizes, with a few life-sized clowns in the living room, and one was seated in a small child's rocking chair.

The seated clown made Toris feel uneasy, and he felt as though somebody was watching him. The kids took no notice of this statue, but Lithuania couldn't help but shudder involuntarily whenever he saw it. The way it stared deep into his eyes, the way it looked as though it were really human, it made him feel uncomfortable.

After almost worrying himself into a stomach-ache, Toris decided to call the parents.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," Lithuania said, "but I was wondering if I could move the clown that you have in the rocking chair? It's beginning to scare the kids and I."

"What clown are you referring to?" the mother asked, a little impatiently, "I don't remember having a clown like that. Are you sure it's in a rocking chair?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Toris answered. "It's sitting right in front of me, and I'm looking at it right now." He gave a little shudder. "I'm sure it's very old, and I thought I might need your consent to move something of yours—"

"Take the kids, and get out of the house immediately. The neighbour across the street will let you in. Call me as soon as you get there." With that statement, the mother hung up.

Frightened and confused, Lithuania hurried the kids out of the house, running across the street until they arrived safely at the neighbours' house. He called the mother, and she answered.

"What's wrong? Why did we have to get out of the house? Is everything alright?" Lithuania's words came out in a rushed jumble.

"Yes, we are fine. It's not us we are worried about; it is the safety of you and the children. I'm so glad you called us, Toris. We were afraid this might happen again. We will be there shortly, along with the police. I will explain everything when I get there," the mother said.

When the police and the parents arrived, Toris, a little shaken, was taken aside by the parents, and the mother explained to Toris the reason why they'd had to evacuate the house.

For a while, the next-door neighbour had been giving them problems. He was mentally ill; he heard voices, the whole lot. On numerous occasions, he had snuck into the house and tried to kidnap the children. This particular time, he'd dressed in a clown suit, painted his face, then waited quietly until he had the perfect opportunity to do what he'd come to do, and kidnap the children.

The parents had informed the police many times, but they had never had any proof—until now—about what had been happening.

The parents thanked Toris, paid him, and then drove him home.

* * *

**Thank Mein Gott this one's over. I couldn't bear to look at the website for the structure of the story, as there was a creepy picture of a -shudder- evil clown... OTL Anyways~ the original concept was to have Russia as the neighbour, but I found a better horror legend for our resident yandere.**

_Toris: ... -depressed-  
Alchemist: -sweatdrop- I'm sorry..._

**Reviewers get a cookie and a shirtless nation of their choice~ :D**

******Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Any nation is allowed in now, due to an decreasing number of available nations...**

**Next up: **Austria, Chibitalia and the HRE


	7. Austria, Chibitalia and the HRE

**A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one! I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~ (believe me, if I owned it, Estonia would get 80% more screen time~ XD)  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...**

**Please read and review~ **

**

* * *

**

Austria had been asked by Rome to look after Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire, while Rome took a reluctant Germania on a 'date'. Austria told Rome that it would be fine, so he was sitting at his piano while the boys went out on their little date. The two little nations were seated on the floor of the living room, watching the television and talking.

Halfway through a lovely piece of Beethoven, the phone started ringing loudly. Frowning, Austria picked up the phone, expecting it to be Rome.

"Hello?" he asked.

"… Seven days, Rod—"

"Who's this?" Roderich felt a little wary. "… Beilschmidt, you dolt." A small laugh came from the other end of the line. Roderich knew it.

"Aw… come _on_, you were scared. Roddy! Your voice was shaking," Gilbert laughed.

"You dolt! Gilbert, you ruined my piece!" Austria complained. He huffed as Gilbert laughed again. Slamming the phone down, Austria glanced at the clock. It was 8pm. Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire were looking tired. Roderich could not help but notice how adorable they both were, but he couldn't go soft on them now.

"Feliciano! Holy Roman Empire! Why are you two still awake? Shouldn't you two be in bed now?" the aristocrat asked sternly. The young Italian shrunk back and looked at his feet.

"… sorry, Mr. Austria," he said, in a small voice.

"Okay! You two! Go to bed!" Austria ordered. The Holy Roman Empire took Chibitalia's hand and they both bowed to Austria, and wandered off to the stairs to their rooms. Sighing, Austria turned back to his piano.

A few minutes had passed, and Austria was putting all his effort into a particularly difficult yet beautiful piece, when the phone blared loudly and annoying again. Huffing, he picked the phone up.

"Hello?" he sounded slightly annoyed that his piano playing had been interrupted.

"…" There was heavy breathing, and then a low, raspy voice. "Check on the kids." Austria frowned.

"Stop it, Gilbert," Roderich deadpanned. There was more heavy breathing. Feeling a little uneasy, the dark-haired male hung up. He decided he was going to have a good talk with Prussia, when he next went to Ludwig's. He settled on playing an amazing piece called 'A River Flows in You', by the South Korean pianist, Yiruma. He closed his eyes and let his fingers dance over the ivory keys. He was so caught up in the melody of the piano, he didn't hear the phone ringing again.

"I swear… if it's that damned Prussia bastard…" Austria muttered, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Check on the kids, you ignorant—"

Roderich slammed the phone down. He decided to play Chopin, angered that his music was continuously spoiled. The phone rang yet again. He was seriously considering leaving it, but its ring was loud, and for all he knew, it could actually be Rome.

"Check on the kids," said the voice, in between heavy, raspy breaths. Austria wrenched the phone away from his ear.

"SHUT UP! YOU DOLT! STOP RINGING ME!" Roderich shouted. He smashed the phone back onto the stand, almost enough to cause damage to the plastic casing. Furious, Austria stormed upstairs, as he'd heard the two chibinations making a rather large fuss while playing the piano.

As he got closer to where Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire were sharing a room for the night, he felt slightly uneasy. The two chibinations were now very quiet. Maybe they had heard Austria walking upstairs.

Walking towards the door, Roderich noticed that the room was completely dark and the door was slightly ajar. He thought the young nations didn't like the dark.

"Feliciano?" Roderich didn't like the feeling he was getting. He pushed lightly on the door, preparing himself for the worst. To his surprise, both of the chibinations were lying neatly in their beds, fast asleep.

As Austria was about to leave, he heard a dripping sound. Turning on the light, Roderich turned around and saw something completely different, something that made his heart stop, something that made him feel faint. The two chibinations were covered in blood, the young Italian had a slit throat, and when Roderich had the courage to move the blankets, he saw, in horror, that the Holy Roman Empire's stomach was sliced open.

"Ohgottohgottohgott…" Roderich panicked. He looked at the wall next to where Chibitalia was lying, and to his terror, a message was scrawled in the young nations' blood: I TOLD YOU TO CHECK ON THE KIDS!

* * *

**Yeah... This one is... I chose Austria, because of the whole Gilbert-phone-prank idea. I thought, if I had Prussia pranking Austria at the beginning, Austria would not think twice about who the caller is. Especially when he knows how Gilbert is.**

_Austria: -frowny face- D:  
Chibitalia: -cries-  
HRE: -glares-  
Alchemist: -laughs nervously-_

**Reviewers get a cookie and a shirtless nation of their choice~ :D**

******Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Any nation is allowed in now, due to an decreasing number of available nations...**

**Next up: **Prussia and Germany (_Prussia: THE AWESOME HORROR LEGEND FOR THE AWESOME ME! Germany: ... -facepalm-_)


	8. Russia and Belarus

**GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! (I feel so bad ;u;) I've been super busy with school and all, but finally I am free forever! (Until uni/TAFE starts XD) I hope you like this one, and it's a little long, but I enjoyed writing this :D**

* * *

A/N: Okay~ It's Alchemist here~! I have this story on dA too (my username is also AlchemistOfSushi), so it may be familiar. Anywho~ I hope you like this one! I had fun writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! It belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya~ (believe me, if I owned it, the Baltics would get 80% more screen time~ XD)  
Horror Legend belongs to whoever made it up/found it...

Please read and review~

* * *

In a huge house in Russia, there lived the Soviet family: Ivan, his two sisters Natalya and Yekaterina, and his Baltic buddies Raivis, Eduard and Toris. Their house was on a large block of land just around the corner from a busy highway. The neighbours were rather fixated on the issue of Ivan and Natalya being a couple, and they often regarded the two as perfect for each other (they always seemed to miss the tears streaming down Ivan's pale face). They presumed that their relationship was healthy despite the fact that it was one-sided.

Even though the neighbours continued to see the two as a happy couple, Belarus finally snapped and rather torturously demanded that Russia become more than just her married brother. She wanted to have his baby, and this started a terrible fight between them that poor Yekaterina couldn't keep under control. With Russia screaming at Belarus and Belarus threatening to do whatever it would take to conceive his child, the poor Ukrainian girl would run to her room, throw herself onto her bed and hide her head underneath the pillow, sobbing until Ivan walked into her room, sat himself on the edge of her bed and then hug her while in the other room, Belarus shrieked and screeched, throwing plates and then taking her anger out on poor Toris.

Russia and his little sister would put on smiles when they were out and about to stop the neighbours and residents from suspecting anything, but as soon as they got in the door, they were yelling at each other again. As usual, Ukraine had run crying to Estonia as soon as she heard Belarus snap, "I'm having your baby, whether you like it or not! We're getting married after all!"

In response, Ivan shook his head roughly. "_Nyet_! I refuse! You can't force me into becoming the father of your child! This can't go on, Natalya! Yekaterina can't take this anymore, and neither can I." He was furious, even worse than when Prussia stole his scarf, and he slammed his metal pipe down onto the table just inches away from Natalya's hands. "You know what, _sestra_, I'm going to take a walk. When I get back, you will never try to force me again."

"_Nyet_! Big brother, you are mine! You are mine!" Natalya shrieked back, tears spilling down her face as she reeled back from the broken table and the blood-stained pipe. "You belong to me! ME! My dear big brother, you will belong to me!"

Eduard heard the front door slamming shut and Belarus's sobbing, and gently taking Yekaterina's hand in his own, they walked cautiously towards the dining room, the Estonian gaping at the enormous imprint of a water faucet in the timber table and paling at the terrifyingly deranged look in the Belarusian's eyes. She glanced up at the two nations standing speechless in front of her.

"He's gone," she hissed. "He's left me."

Yekaterina's hands flew to her mouth and she stood there shaking while Estonia grabbed her by the shoulders and kept her standing. Toris had also appeared to see what the commotion was, and he approached the crying Belarus, standing in front of her, gently extending his hand and placing it comfortingly on her shoulder. In response, Belarus's head snapped up sharply, her arm shot out, slamming her fist into Lithuania's stomach. Eduard winced as Lithuania doubled over, gasping. Belarus shoved Lithuania towards Estonia and then looked up with an insane smile.

In a creepy, raspy voice, Belarus whispered, "He'll be mine soon. He'll be mine."

* * *

When Russia did not return home after a few hours, Belarus decided to go and find out where her precious big brother had disappeared to. She was horrified to find him at a bar, kissing the self-proclaimed American hero, Alfred. She stormed up to Ivan, confronting him with hate and anger in every word. "Big brother! How dare you desert me to make out with this dirty whore!"

"I deserted you because you wanted to force me into marrying you, having sex with you and then being the father of your child, and I do not wish to do so. You won't accept my side of the argument, and the nation you are referring to a "dirty whore" is patient, fun and he doesn't threaten me with knives and marriage." Ivan responded bluntly, his eyes darkening.

* * *

Yekaterina and Eduard were sitting in the Baltics' bedroom, the Ukrainian girl gently rubbing some soothing cream on the purplish bruise on Lithuania's stomach, Toris gasping in pain whenever she accidentally applied too much pressure. The trio's attention became drawn to the sound of the front door opening and then closing. They could hear Belarus laughing, her voice melodious and happy.

Exchanging glances, the trio walked downstairs to see her looking down at a bundle of cloth sitting in her arms.

"At last, we will be together, forever."

Estonia's blood turned to ice and he grabbed Yekaterina's hand to stop her from advancing any further. There was a puddle of red liquid at Belarus's feet, and the bundle of cloth was wrapped in a long thin strip of material. A long thin scarf which was splattered with blood.

Belarus turned around and Yekaterina screamed. Lithuania staggered back in absolute horror, looking as though he was going to be sick. Belarus's dress was stained with blood, her hair was stained with blood and so was the bundle of cloth in her hands. A sweet yet sadistically insane smile was plastered on Natalya's face and she glanced down into the once-bright, childish purple eyes of her dear big brother. His severed head nested comfortably in her arms.

"Da, my darling big brother, at last you are mine."

* * *

**Yes, I know Prussia and Germany were supposed to have their turn next, but I found this horror legend and thought it was amazingly, creepily fitting. I feel sorry for Russia, though. Belarus is pretty, but she scares me sometimes. (And I'm a Russia cosplayer XDD)**

****Russia: _... *holding pipe threateningly*  
_Belarus: _*creepy smile*  
_Alchemist: _*sweating nervously* I'll just be going on holiday to Australia now... No hard feelings, guys :D _

**Reviewers get a cookie and a shirtless nation of their choice~ :D**

******Also, if there are any horror legend requests, I will be happy to take your ideas. Any nation is allowed in now, due to an decreasing number of available nations...**

**Next up: **_I think it will finally be Prussia and Germany's turn XD_


End file.
